


Simply Together

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon, Drama, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, No Slash, Points of View, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-18
Updated: 2006-05-11
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: I was asked to write a High School fic and was giving the challenge by BabylonQueen, aka Seve. This is my first HS fic, so please go gently.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes:

I would like to thank Seve for giving me this challenge. Also I want to thank the girls who read over it for me.

This is my first HS fic,  and its been umm years since I was in HS, so if things get a tad out there, please bring me down to earth.

All mistakes are my own.

First chapter is all Justin, Brian is second Chapter, and in 3rd chapter......they meet and so on.  


* * *

**Justin**

Looking out the car window, I can’t but feel like my life is going to change once we get to Pittsburgh. My father got transferred and is moving us all to another state. 

My mother and sister are gabbing about the things they will do once we get there. They’re excited about this whole new change, me, I’m not looking to forward to it. All I know is I’m leaving the few friends I have and going somewhere I know no one. I’m not a very out going person. I’m very shy. Not that I let people push me around either, but I’m not one to start things either. 

“Justin, you’ll make new friends. I know you will, just get yourself out there and meet them.” My mother, Jennifer Taylor smiles at me. I simply just nod my head. 

“She’s right Justin, you’re only seventeen. You’ll meet new people at your new school.” My father, Craig tells me. “and I’m sure you will have tons of those girls wanting some of you.” Laughing, “I mean you’re hot from what your sisters friends say.” 

Shrugging, I look back out the window. Remembering my life I’m leaving behind. I had some friends, which have told me would visit me when they could. I’m a rather shy person, until I get to know someone. Some say I’m smart and intelligent. They say I have an act for knowing what’s going on in an instinct. Which I sometimes panic on, but am very cool about it. My parents say I need more self confidence, but I call it, ‘being safe’. 

My best friend, Daphne, tells me all the time how I shouldn’t be so worried about things, but I’m not a very out going kind of person, like I said before, I’m shy. Daphne said it’s called ‘shyness with the hint of spice’, we laugh every time she tells me. I’m going to miss her the most. She did say she’s going to try to go to a college closer to me. She’s going to be a doctor. Smartass.

We’re moving to Pittsburgh, where my father was transferred, and even though I’ll miss home, which is in New York, in the house I have lived for 17 years. It was home. 

Looking back at my sister who has her headphones on and doing hand movements, okay so that made me smile. She’s a pest, but I love her. She’s always encouraged me to do what my dreams are, and even though I’m not sure what that is, it has something to do with art. I love to draw, paint. My sister is my biggest fan. 

She smiles at me, and reaches over and taps my hand. “You’ll always have me Jussie.” 

Smiling back, nodding, “and you’ll always have me Mollusk.” She goes back to her music. She wants to be a famous singer one day. And I might tease her, but she’s actually pretty good, and I tell her that. After doing my brotherly tease. 

Pulling up to the house we’ll moving into, which all of our stuff is already there, which is a good thing, since I really didn’t want to be here without my stuff. 

“Here we are, our new home.” My mom happily and excitingly lets out. 

“Justin, you have the bigger room.” My dad grins as I look at him, smiling.   


“Thanks dad.” Looking at Molly who I said could have it. 

“You are older and you have way more then me, I swear, with all the junk you have, they would think mom and dad had two girls.” Laughing as I throw one of the small couch pillows at her.

“Shut up, I do not.” My parents are laughing and at the same moment they say, “Yes you do.” 

I can’t help but laugh with them, “Ok so I have a few more things, but they’re for my art stuff.”

My family has always been very close. We talk about everything, and they’re the only ones, besides Daphne that I can talk to, really talk to.

Once in my room, I unpack the boxes, putting my stuff over into one area. There’s a tap on my door, “Justin could you come out here a minute, please?”

Walking out into the hallway I see my family standing there with smiles, which they are trying to hide. “What’s going on?” 

Putting his arm around me he walks me over to a door, “We thought you would like to see this.” Opening the door he ushers me in. 

Looking around in shock I look at him, “For me?” He nods his response. 

“You’re mother and I thought it would be nice for you to have a bright room as your studio.” I can’t help the big ass grin on my face. 

Hugging them both, and Molly too, I look around my ‘studio’ and see everything from back home, as well as a few more things. “This is amazing, thank you, thank you.” 

“Now you can work your magic in here.” Mom smirks, knowing that this has made me happier about the move. 

Later on, back in my room, I start to think about school, and what will they think of me. I wonder if I’ll make friends. I know one thing, I’ll never have a better friend then Daphne.

Picking up the phone, I dial my friends number, waiting for her to answer, and finally on the forth ring, she does. “Justin, hey, how’s Pittsburgh?” 

“Hey Daph, its ok, I mean we just got here today. I haven’t had much of a tour yet. But I love the house, and they even made one of the big rooms into a studio for me. It’s big with lots of light. They got me some easels and paints and stuff.” I love talking to her.

“That’s great Jus, I know how much you didn’t look forward to going. But things will work out. Just don’t replace me.” She giggles.

“I could never replace you. You’re my best friend.” Sighing as I lay back on my bed. “I keep thinking about what we would we would be doing if I was there. How we would be hanging out and goofing off. God, Daph, I’m really going to miss you.” 

“Aww Justin, we’ll see each other again. Hey, I got my new webcam today, so that way we can actually talk and see each other. So meet any hot girls yet?” 

“We just got here Daph.” I remind her “I haven’t had time to go out anywhere.” Laughing we talk about everything from a new boy in class that she has a crush on, to when she’ll visit me.

I get up and look out my window and smile at all suburban houses in front but hills behind them. Which looks good to paint from all angles. I smile at the beauty surrounding this house I now call home.

After getting off the phone, I lay back onto my bed, thinking that I’ll be starting school, tomorrow, and I’m very nervous about it, and this place. But I have a feeling, it is also going to change my life. Or I’m going to meet someone tomorrow, who will change my life.

Rather for better or worse, I’m not sure yet. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter is about Brian. More to come soon. 

All feed welcome...a must to know I'm doing good. LOL   



	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes:

Thanks to my beta on this..sid.

Thanks to Seve for a great plot.

And thanks to Gracie..for being my muse as always. Love you all

* * *

**Brian**

Well, I just got done doing my homework for school tomorrow and I look at the clock. It’s still early. 

"Fuck." I hate getting done this early. It leaves me with nothing to do but the same old stuff that everyone else seems to think is fun. I’m not into that stuff. I’m not into the stuff these ‘normal’ people do.

I’m not like normal people. I can’t stand those people who think they know it all, but don’t know shit.

I sit back on my bed thinking about my day. It started off normal, going in and of course all those ‘preppies’ thinking they own the school, but before I could finish my thought, I hear my mom yelling.

"Brian, dinner’s ready," my mother calls up from downstairs. I head down the steps where my parents and sister are waiting for me to sit down to eat. 

After sitting and putting the food on my plate my father chimes in. "Well how was everyone’s day?" 

"Oh dad, mine was awesome. I made the cheerleader squad," Claire belts out and we all congratulate her.

"Brian, how was your day?" 

"It was, well, as normal as my day could go. Got an A on my math test," I say as I take a bite of my roast.

"Very good Brian, I knew you would." My father has always been supportive of me.

"What else happened? See your friends?" Mom asks, taking a bite of her food.

"Same ole, same ole. Mikey and I hung out with Emmett and Lindsay." I’ve known them most my life, my three best friends in this world.

"You really should hook up with Lindsay before someone else snatches her up." Jack, my father, has been trying to get me and Lindsay together for years, but I’ve never been able to see myself with her. 

"Dad, I told you we’re just friends." Laughing I look up to see Linds, Emmett and Mikey walking into the kitchen. 

Ever since we met they just let themselves in. My parents told them they’re family and they’re welcome anytime. And they take that seriously. 

"Thanks Linds, I keep telling them that, but you know my dad is hard headed." Putting her hand on my shoulder she kisses my cheek.

"Yeah, like father like son." They look around the table and laugh.

"Oh honey, we still love you," Emmett gushes out. 

"Thanks Emmett, means a lot coming from you." I stand up from the table to go with my friends to hang out. "We’re going to go upstairs." 

"Ok, just make sure you don’t leave without saying night. That goes for all of you," dad tells them as we head up the stairs.

"Yes dad," we say in unison.

After getting up to my room Emmett flops back on the bed. "So what happened today man?"

"You mean other then getting into a fight with a preppy kid, nothing." They look at me with the ‘duh’ look. "Okay he was talking about how I was ‘making the moves’ on his girl, who for the record I was tutoring in math. She’s not even my type. I don’t even know my type. But I know she isn’t it." I look at Michael and see Linds nod.

"So, what happened?" Emmett asks from the bed. 

Shaking my head I smile and chuckle "A few swings but nothing major. Just reminds me why I hate those kind of people. Smart-assed, know it alls who think they rule. Them and the damn jocks," I say, picking up a Pepsi and looking at him.

"Wow, are you okay baby?" Em asks with concern.

"I’m fine, and if you call me Baby again, Emmett," I say laughing and I can’t finish my thought.

"Speaking of ‘baby’, did you see the new boy who moved in down the street? Oh he’s delicious." Emmett uses his hand to fan his face and sighs. "OHHHH." 

Laughing once again I look at him, "Emmett, just because he’s hot, according to you, doesn’t make him gay, like you." 

Emmett has never hidden the fact that he’s gay. He’s too ‘bright’ as we all say. He lets his flame burn bright. 

"But he could be my future…" he begins and we finish for him.

"Your happy ending. We know, but Emmett, he has to be like you to… umm… get with you." He nods and leans against the pillow. 

"I know, I know. But I can dream about the little blond bomb shell with the smile of an angel," sighing again, he covers his face and screams into the pillow, "AND A GORGEOUS BUBBLE BUTT!!" Uncovering his face he smiles. "Oh the things we could do to each other."

I stand up, moving to the window, looking out and laughing, and trying to shake a feeling that tomorrow, life will become very interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: Thanks to BabylonQueen for this plot.

Thanks to Karen and Gracie for being my muses. I love you both.

Thanks to my beta Sid for a wonderful job. Love ya.

Thanks to Roo, we miss you, get your connection fixed. LOve you tooo.

And thanks to Aida for being a never ending pest lol love ya sexy woman.  


* * *

<b>Justin</b>

Standing by my locker once more, this morning has already been interesting. I couldn’t find my first period class and walked in when they were already in the middle of role call. Then I couldn’t figure out that the office made a mistake when they assigned me my locker so I was trying to open someone else’s.

"You’re new." I turn to see a tall flamboyant boy in front of me. "Need help?" 

"Uh, I think I got it, and yeah I’m new. I’m just looking for room 322," I tell him as I look down at my schedule. 

"Oh, well, that’s art right? I have that class now, shall we walk together? I’ll gladly show you. Oh by the way," We start walking towards the class, "I’m Emmett Honeycutt." 

I smile back and tell him, "I’m Justin Taylor." 

"Wow, you’re adorable." He giggles out and I smile. 

"Uh well thanks, I think." I walk into the classroom and we sit down towards the back. 

"So how’s your first day going?" He asks while everyone else comes in, some talking to their friends while others, like me, just sit in their seats quietly.

Looking back at Emmett I can tell he’s waiting for my answer. "Oh it’s fine. I haven’t met too many people. Actually you’re the first person to actually talk to me." 

"Oh what a shame, but I’m honored to be your first friend and I can introduce you to my friends at lunch, I mean if you want to sit with us." I look over and he’s got such a good natured face.

"Alright, sure, I’d like that," I say, giving him a big smile as the teacher starts the class. 

After class Emmett walks me to my locker, stopping by his first. He has all these pictures of guys in his locker. I’m starting to understand why he’s been flirting with me. He’s gay, which is fine with me. 

"You’re pretty good," he tells me as we walk towards the lunch room. "You’re drawing came right off the paper." 

Blushing I look back up at him. "Thanks, you’re not too bad either."

He laughs as he looks at me, "Thanks. Here we are the famous lunch room." Grabbing our trays, he takes us over to a table, where he wants to introduce me to his friends Brian, Lindsay, and Michael. 

 

<b>Brian</B>

I look up to see Emmett walking towards us with the blond he was talking about. 

"Hey guys and gals, this is Justin Taylor. He’s the new boy I told you about." I see Justin look at Emmett. 

I laugh and put my hand out as he moves closer. "Brian Kinney, nice to meet you and don’t let Em scare you. He’s loud but not dangerous." Shaking my hand he laughs with me. 

"Thanks. He had me worried for a moment." Nodding I point to the other two people. 

"This is Michael and this is Lindsay." He smiles and shakes their hands before we all take our seats. 

"So where are you from Justin?" Lindsay asks between bites.

"New York. My dad got transferred." I nod in his direction. 

"I was thinking, maybe Justin can hang out with us tonight?" Em asks looking at me. I shrug.

Lindsay smiles at Em, knowing he’s interesting in the blond. "Yeah, you can do that." I look at her as she nudges Em.

Mikey and I glance at each other and laugh. "Yeah I think that would be cool," he announces to my surprise. I think he thinks Emmett has always wanted him. 

"So Justin, how about after school we head over to my house. I can help you with some of those school assignments and help you get caught up." Emmett offers as Justin nods.

"I would like that. Thanks. I mean, I’m pretty much up to date but there are a few things I could use help in, if you don’t mind?" Em smiles as he nods his head. 

"Course not. I would love to help." The rest of the lunch is going alright, before four of the most annoying people come up to the table.

Adrian, the leader, and his followers Tom, Ethan and Chris, they laugh and look at Justin. "Well looks like there’s a new girl in school." Adrian says as he looks at them.

"Yeah, Meg Ryan is now going to our school." Tom puts a hand on Justin’s head and Justin moves his head away.

Without looking at them I just say, "I'm surprised you took your head out of Ethan's ass long enough to acknowledge the presence of someone else."

I hear Justin laugh, "And he isn’t talking about the one on your shoulders." 

I look at Justin and smile. "I knew I was going to like you," I say. He smiles and nods at me.

We see a few teachers watching so Tom leans over to Justin, "Watch your back Meg." 

They look back at Justin and he just grins, "Yeah I’ll be shaking in my shoes." He looks over at me, "Wow, what jerks." 

I nod as we all stand up. "So, what’s your next class, Taylor?" He looks at the paper and then at me.

"Umm… I have science with Mr. Fox," he says as he looks back down at his sheet, "yeah." 

"Well that’s my next class, so I’ll show you," I tell him as I turn to the gang, "We’ll see you guys soon and you too Lindsay." I give her a kiss on the cheek. 

After saying our ‘laters’ Justin and I start walking towards our Science class. The new blond taking the time to tell me, "She’s in love with you."

"Who?" I look at him and he points in the direction we just came from.

"Lindsay. You can tell by how she looks at you." Nodding I look at him.

"Well we’ve known each other our whole lives." I get the books we need for this class.

"I have a friend like that. Daphne, I’ve known her all my life." I see a hint of sadness in his voice and his eyes. 

"You miss her don’t you?" He just looks at me and nods. "It shows. So, umm, that was quite impressive back there. The words you said." He then does something funny, he blushes. 

"Thanks." he looks down. 

"Why are you blushing at that when you just told a jock to basically go fuck himself?" I see the kids coming in.

"Because I’m usually shy, but when it comes to things like that, I have to let them know I’m not some wimp either." The teacher turns to the class and looks at Justin. 

"Oh we have a new student, would you like to introduce yourself?" Mr. Fox asks.

Justin swallows and I can see that he was serious about that. "I’m, uh… Justin Taylor." He sits back down and the teacher doesn’t embarrassed him anymore, he just nods, tells Justin welcome and goes on with the class.

I keep looking over at Justin and showing him some things when Mr. Fox says something. 

After we leave that class and after school is over, we meet up with the gang outside. 

"Hey guys, and girls," I smirk out, looking from Lindsay to Emmett on the ‘girls’ comment.

"So how was your first day Justin?" Lindsay asks while taking a cigarette out of her purse and handing it to me.

"It was fine. Met some cool new friends," he smiles at us.   


"Well that’s great Baby." Emmett says and pats his back.

We walk over to the cars and stand by them. "Yeah, and I met some real asshole jocks." He looks over to where they are standing and staring at us.

"Well they’ve got nothing on you," Emmett giggles out, making us all laugh. 

"You’re such a queen, Em." I shake my head as the words come out.

"Thank you." He smiles as he turns to Justin. "So, ready to head back?" 

You would think Em wants to get Justin alone, fast. I laugh when Justin looks at me and leans over to whisper, "Are you sure he’s safe?" 

"Yes, he’s cool. Here’s my number, give me a call later." I hand him my number. I think Justin is cool and we’ll become good friends.

"Okay, I’ll call you when Emmett and I are done." He smiles and walks away with me nodding and then laughing at the way he looks back at me when Em puts an arm around his shoulders. 

<b>Justin</B>

We get back to Emmett’s house and coming into his room is not actually like you would think a room would be. When you’re in the middle there is a glow surrounding you. It has a light that shines from above but that’s because the ceilings are white. The walls are a deep red that makes you feel at home and safe. It’s beautiful and big, yet elegant.

"Wow, Em, this is umm," I start.

"Fabulous? I know." We sit on the bed which is very comfortable, feels like you’re sitting on a cloud.

I simply nod my head, looking at him.

We talk about homework and finish our assignments as he turns on his stereo. "So what do you like to do for fun Justin? What are your hobbies?"

"Well I love to draw and paint… art stuff." 

"Ohh, do you have anything with you?" He gets closer to me as I nod, pulling my portfolio out and showing him some of the sketches. "Wow, these guys are all hot."

I can’t help but nod as he looks at them, obviously getting a bit excited. "Thanks, they were the models from my art class back in New York," he says, blushing as he waves a hand in front of his face.

"You’re a talented guy Justin," he tells me as I blush. 

"Umm… thanks." I look back down at the sketch and before I can say anything more he leans over and puts his lips on mine, kissing me.

Oh Shit.


End file.
